


Luck Has Nothing to Do With It

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rim job, Rimming, Smut, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sub Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, happy cry, happy crying, happy tears, sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: "Richie had won life’s lottery. He’s not sure how it happened, and he certainly had his fair share of bullshit before getting where he is now, but if Richie were asked in this very moment how he felt about his life, he would be confident in saying it was pretty much perfect."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Luck Has Nothing to Do With It

Richie had won life’s lottery. He’s not sure how it happened, and he certainly had his fair share of bullshit before getting where he is now, but if Richie were asked in this very moment how he felt about his life, he would be confident in saying it was pretty much perfect.

He’s managed to lock down a fairly satisfying career doing standup, though the world of entertainment is always a bit unsteady, he’s made enough friends in the industry that he’s found himself always having _something_ lined up.

He owns a small house in a surprisingly suburban neighborhood. Although he’s located in the big city, he still managed to find the one area that was reminiscent of the small town he’d grown up in.

And finally, the thing that made life even worth living, is that he got to be with his best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie knew it was cliche; closeted gay kid has crush on best friend. But the difference between him and a cheesy romcom plot line is that it _actually_ worked out for him. For _them_. Because unbeknownst to him at the time, Eddie was living the exact same platitude.

It’s not as if things fell into place right away. Richie and Eddie both had their own journeys to fulfill, and unfortunately those journeys pushed them apart for a while. Richie had accepted his sexuality long before Eddie, and it scared him off for a few years. In that time, Richie reeled as he watched Eddie get married to a woman, one as vile as his mother at that, and live a seemingly perfect life.

It took almost a decade for them to screw their heads on the right way and stop denying their life long languish. Of course they stayed in contact because of their friends, consistent in group chats, wishing each other a happy birthday on Facebook once a year, but that was about it… Until Ben and Beverly decided to get married.

That night, Eddie had admitted to Richie that weddings made bile rise up in his throat, reminded him of his own terrible ceremony and everything that had come after it. That night, they had their very first kiss. Their very first confession. It marked the beginning of everything coming together.

Now, merely five years later, Richie got to come home to Eddie every single day. He got to kiss those rounds cheeks, hear that melodic laugh, and listen to that neurotic voice whenever he wanted to, and he’s _never_ been happier.

Today, like most days, wasn’t particularly remarkable, but Richie still strode home with a small hop to his step in anticipation of seeing Eddie. He stopped at a small flower stand on the way, picking up a bouquet of yellow roses that he knew Eddie would turn his nose up at, pivoting around quickly to hide the blush that painted his cheeks. Eddie hated gestures like that, but in the kind of way where he actually loved them.

By the time Richie got to their front door he was practically vibrating with excitement. He was a hopeless romantic who was living in his dream world; who could blame him?

As soon as Richie entered his house his senses searched for any signs of Eddie. He couldn’t see him, or hear him, but he could smell something coming from the kitchen that gave him good enough of a clue to check there first.

Toeing off his shoes, he placed them gently on the rack inside the coat closet (one of Eddie’s house rules was that Richie had to tone down his messiness to a slightly less chaotic level.) Richie rocketed down the hallway and used his now sock clad feet to slide across the linoleum floor of the kitchen, only regretting it slightly when he slid too far and his hip bone collided with the counter.

His impact was what alerted Eddie to Richie’s presence, the smaller man reacting with a jump and a small scolding of Richie’s name.

“Sorry Eds, didn’t mean to startle you.” Richie couldn’t say it with a straight face, his smile no doubt making his apology seem insincere, but he knew Eddie didn’t mind.

Richie strode forward, meeting Eddie in the middle of the kitchen and presenting the bouquet of flowers to him. As expected, Eddie scoffed and immediately moved to turn away, but Richie caught his chin and pulled him into a kiss instead. He felt Eddie melt beneath him, probably melted a bit himself if he was honest, and when he pulled away that familiar blush was there to validate him; roses were a good idea.

He placed the bouquet on the counter, making a mental note to put them in a vase as soon as he was done soaking up his boyfriend’s attention.

“Wacha making? Smells good.” Richie noted, coming up behind Eddie and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“It was supposed to be a lasagna, but it’s looking more like charred volcanic rock.”

“Mmm, I’ve always wanted to expand my taste buds.”

“Well this won’t do anything but destroy your taste buds.” Eddie admonished.

The timer rang out, signaling the end of the lasagna’s cook time. Richie peered over at their (admittedly, probably too old) oven, and back at Eddie with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
“I guess it’s time to find out.” Richie smirked.

Eddie unstuck himself from Richie and turned everything off. He grabbed the oven mitts Mike had bought them for Christmas, cute little pieces designed to look like turtles, and pulled his dish out of the oven.

He set it on the stovetop with a clunk, and Richie gathered beside him to gaze down at the very sad looking pasta dish.

Somehow it was burnt and soupey at the same time, but Eddie had put so much effort into it, so Richie still pulled a small piece of noodle off the top and popped it in his mouth.

It was hard enough to imitate uncooked pasta, and it had an ash-like taste that reminded Richie of the times Bev and him used to sneak behind their school and share a cigarette she’d smuggled from her aunt’s purse, but as he continued to chew it seemed to dissolve into goo.

But still, he smiled, cheery as ever as he gazed down at a hopeful Eddie.

“You’re gonna die from food poisoning.” Eddie said worriedly.

“In that case, can we make tonight memorable?” Richie joked, pressing himself into the slot against Eddie’s back that allowed him to rest his head on that tiny shoulder. With no response from Eddie, he nosed at his cheek and added “It wasn’t _that_ bad”.

“Shut up.” Eddie grumbled.

“Seriously! I mean it’s no chinese food but-”

“We can’t order chinese food every night Richie.”

“How do you know? Has a man ever tested that theory?”

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, pouting in the way he always did when trying to seem serious.

“Fine, I’ll find something _else_ to eat then.” Richie rocked them back and forth slowly, dipping down and trailing light kisses along Eddie’s neck. “Something sexier.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie snorted, turning himself around in Richie’s arms and draping his own over Richie’s shoulders.

“My boyfriend thinks I’m sexier than lasagna, I’m _flattered_.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s ass playfully, pulling him flush against his chest.

“Just wait until you hear my dirty talk.” Richie teased. They both fell into lighthearted giggles, Eddie letting himself relax into Richie’s hold. Richie moved his hands up to the small of Eddie’s back, rubbing gentle circles into the exposed skin where Eddie’s shirt had rode up.

“Well, let’s hear it then.” Eddie whispered lowly, peering up at Richie with mischief.

It didn’t take long for them to find themselves back in bed, tangled up in each other’s limbs. Richie had made good on his promise and was indulging himself in Eddie’s body, writhing into the bed for the friction he so desperately craved.

Richie loved a lot of things about Eddie; he loved the way Eddie's eyes would crinkle at the sides when he laughed, loved the small dimples in Eddie's lower back that he could trace with his fingers, loved the subtle bow in Eddie's legs that even he didn't notice, but Richie had been fixated on since they were children. So it was hard for Richie to say exactly what his favorite part of Eddie was, but it was no secret that Eddie's ass was a strong contender.

Eddie, unbeknownst to himself, was built like a god. His hips flared out into large globes that sloped down like scoops of ice cream beckoning Richie to take a bite. It drove Richie crazy, and it would probably be the cause of his (future) insanity if he wasn't able to indulge in his obsession. Luckily, Eddie liked getting his ass played with just as much as Richie liked playing with it.

Richie parted Eddie's cheeks gently, always handling him with care even in their rougher times. He got lost momentarily, staring at the pink pucker that had once been so forbidden, only allowed to be fantasized in Richie's shameful dreams. Eddie, however, was having none of Richie's preamble, and made sure Richie knew as much by pushing his hips back and whining impatiently.

Richie couldn't help but chuckle before obliging, leaning in to lick a hot stripe across Eddie's hole.

He earned an appraising moan in return. Grinning to himself, he went in for more. Eddie may have been the one receiving pleasure, but Richie got off on it just as much, if not more. He could probably cum just like this, completely untouched, just devouring Eddie's little body bit by bit. But he was only getting started.

He brought his index finger up to join his mouth, teasing Eddie's entrance with slight pressure. He alternated between his tongue and his finger, assaulting the area in waves. He'd prod at Eddie's hole with his finger while his tongue trailed up his perineum, then switch to fucking Eddie with his tongue while his hand idly worked his cock. It was a process that eventually left Eddie exactly how he wanted him: completely pliant and pleading.

Richie reached into their nightstand, easily grabbing their bottle of lubricant and bringing it to his side. He pumped it into his hand a couple times, coating his fingers generously before moving back down to his target, but a small hand stopped him.

“Rich…” Eddie started, voice wavering self consciously. Richie already knew what Eddie was gearing up to say. They’d been here many times before, but Eddie still got nervous when asking. Richie thought it was endearing that Eddie was still so shy about it.

“You wanna top?” Richie filled in the silence, making it a little easier for Eddie to get into it.

Eddie nodded, looking up at Richie through thick lashes and adding quickly “Only if you want to. I don’t mind bottoming if you’re not in the mood tonight”.

“And pass up a chance to get fucked by my literal wet dream of a man?” Richie used his lubed up hand to stroke Eddie’s cock, watching the sinful way Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head at the extra stimulation.

Richie crowded into Eddie’s space, stilling his hand on the head of the flushed dick in his hold and only using his thumb to dip into the slit and rub through the pre-cum gathered there.

Richie was already practically in Eddie’s lap, so he took advantage of the position and splayed his legs out over Eddie’s, leaning back into the mattress with his forearm propping him up as the other snaked between his legs. He could feel the way Eddie’s thighs twitched under his own where their legs overlapped, but he stayed still, enthralled by the show Richie was about to put on.

He circled his own hole the way he did Eddie’s, only he didn’t tease himself or draw the process out like he would on his boyfriend. No, instead, he wasted no time in pushing one finger into himself straight up to the knuckle.

He heard Eddie’s shaky exhale and was empowered to continue. Richie wasn’t a stranger to this feeling; even when he topped Eddie usually had a finger in him, and Richie often played with himself while masturbating. However, he didn’t normally move this fast... but then again he didn’t normally have the promise of his boyfriend’s dick in his ass so today wasn’t a _normal_ day.

Richie rocked down on his finger, relishing in the mild stretch. He continued to hump into his hand until he felt ready to add another finger, and that’s where he began to lose control.

The second finger felt mind-numbing, stirring up Richie’s consciousness until it was putty, his brain losing control only second to the feeling of pleasure he was chasing. He scissored his fingers, trying to open himself up as quickly as possible while still respecting his body’s limits.

“I love seeing you like this…” Eddie whispered, quiet enough that Richie wondered if he even meant to say it aloud.

“Yeah?” Richie goaded, spreading his legs a little bit further. “Like seeing me open myself up for you, baby?”

Eddie nodded, swallowing audibly in a way that made his adam's apple bob. Richie suddenly wanted to leave marks all over it.

“Come here.” Richie reached for Eddie's neck, pulling him down on top of him and going straight for that tantalizing neck. Richie’s legs ended up pushed up against his chest, a position that was sure to leave him with back issues in the morning, but for the moment it felt deliciously provocative.

As Richie marked Eddie up, he felt another hand join his own, teasing around his rim and making it very hard for him to concentrate on the hickies he was leaving. Before the fog could clear from his mind, Eddie was swatting Richie’s hand away, replacing it with three fingers of his own.

Richie cried out into Eddie’s collarbone, petering off into a wanton moan as the feeling of being split open traveled up his cock and down his legs. Eddie’s fingers were so much better than his own, working him open with precision that came from years of doing it to himself.

And then Eddie found his prostate, and Richie was pretty sure it was a self destruct button that caused the rest of his functioning brain to melt into sludge and pour out his ears.

He was gone, absolutely and completely subservient to Eddie’s touch. He could hear himself babbling, but wasn’t aware of what was coming out of his mouth. If he had to guess, it was probably garbled praise. Richie never could hold himself back from telling Eddie how good he made Richie feel.

“Please, Richie-” Eddie was breathing hard, his fingers moving double time inside Richie’s quickly stiffening body.

“Get your fucking cock in my ass _now_.” Richie ground out between clenched teeth.

Eddie replaced his fingers with his slicked up cock, moving the hand that had wound Richie up so tight to his hypersensitive dick. The touch made Richie hiss, but his jaw quickly fell open as Eddie pushed in, holding Richie tight at the base to keep him from cumming prematurely.

They both shuttered, a moment of pure bliss enveloping them. Eddie finally looked up to meet Richie’s eyes, want and hunger meeting love and devotion. Richie pulled him down into a searing kiss, moaning into Eddie’s mouth when he started moving his hips.

“You feel so good.” Eddie slurred against Richie’s lips. “So warm and tight, _fuck_ Richie.”

Eddie was the perfect size to fill Richie up and hit all the right places. Each thrust let his cock rub up at a different angle, stimulating every nerve from Richie’s rim all the way up to his prostate. The sensation drove him wild, but what would be the death of him was the way Eddie looked hunched over him.

He could still see features of that young boy he fell in love with; the button of his nose, those big doe eyes, thin pink lips, and freckles that had no business being as cute as they were. But while Eddie had retained his cuteness factor, he’d also grown to be incredibly sexy. His chin had broadened, jaw getting stronger and cheekbones more defined. The loss of his baby fat had revealed new things for Richie to obsess over, and when he was leaning over Richie like this, sweat collected on his furrowed brow and tongue caught between his lips, Richie had a hard time keeping his obsessions at bay.

“How are you so fucking beautiful?” Richie murmured, not expecting a response.

Eddie picked up his pace, spurred on by Richie’s words. Richie had promised Eddie dirty talk, and he planned to deliver, no matter how difficult it was to form words while Eddie worked him towards orgasm.

“I love watching your cock slide into me, _ahhhh_ , love the way you stretch me out.”

“ _God_ , Rich-” Eddie’s breath was speeding up, his pants becoming quicker with every thrust.

“Look at how well you work me over.”

Eddie’s eyes were screwed shut, his nostrils flared as he tried to slow himself down, but Richie didn’t want that. Richie wanted to watch Eddie come undone inside him.

“ _Look._ ” Richie repeated more insistently, squeezing Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie’s eyes popped open and immediately honed in on the spot where they were connected. He shuttered reflexively, a drawn out moan escaping him.

“Rich- I’m gonna cum, please-”

Richie snaked his hand down to his cock and began jerking it with abandon, giving Eddie the nod to let go.

Barely a few thrusts later and Eddie was emptying into Richie. He continued to pound into him even when his body went taut, moving through the stiffness to bring Richie to his own release. 

The stimulation was overwhelming, Richie could feel the press of Eddie’s cock hammering into his prostate, the slide of his hand over his own cock, but what finally sent him over the edge was the feeling of Eddie’s cum seeping out of his hole as Eddie continued ramming into him.

Richie came with a quiet scream, his back arching as he tried to both get away from the feeling and get impossibly closer at the same time. He was wracked with emotion, tears flowing freely and a sob escaping him as he came down hard from the rush of endorphins.

Eddie pulled out of Richie, quickly crawling into his arms and shushing him with a soothing voice.

It wasn’t uncommon for Richie to cry after sex, so Eddie continued doing what he always did; staying close and making sure Richie knew he was there. Light touches, gentle whispers, anything to remind Richie that it was okay to feel overwhelmed.

It took a couple minutes for Richie to calm down, but his sobs slowly turned into sniffles and his arms eventually wrapped around Eddie.

“Have I told you I love you yet today?” Richie asked quietly, a dopey smile on his face.

“Three times this morning, twice at lunch, and once during downtime after your show.” Eddie counted off teasingly.

“Keeping track?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, burying his face back into Richie’s chest.

“I just like hearing it.” Eddie defended, voice half muffled.

“I like saying it.” Richie responded assuredly, placing a kiss atop the pillowy curls below him.

“I love you too.” Eddie murmured, the words coming out in a sigh of contentment.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Richie whispered, his chest heavy with happiness.

“Luck has nothing to do with it; we were always going to end up together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for the winner of my 2K followers giveaway on tumblr! @s-onora asked for some fluffy middle-aged reddie smut with aftercare, I hope I delivered. This was incredibly fun to write and very different from most of the stuff I've put out thus far. I didn't realize how much tooth-rotting fluff could heal my soul. :')


End file.
